Last Thoughts
by Prominence Flare
Summary: As one lays dying, she can't help but think...Is this really the end?


Last Thoughts

Author's Note: …Holy. Friggen. Crap. It's been WAAAY too long since I've written something. Well, I'm back…sorta. A quick little one shot tonight, since I'm bored outta my skull. Let's see if I still got it…

She could hear the incessant laughter of her foe over her head. Hacking up a particularly nasty clump of blood, she attempted to get to her feet, struggling to stay conscious.

It was supposed to be a simple two-man recon mission. That was all. Get in, check out this new 'bot that was supposed to be being built, get out. Simple enough. But he had to go and be a showoff as usual. Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog had been being his usual self, despite her clear warnings to be quiet and careful. Oh, he had been at the start, though… for about all of ten minutes.

"Hey, I'm gonna try and find another way in, ok Sal? This way doesn't seem ta be working out..." That's what he had said. She was skeptical at first, but he wasn't completely lying- the route she had planned out was one that had been tried and true, but it was now being guarded more so than usual…perhaps Botnik was suspecting something this time?

"Hm…alright. Just don't go and attract too much attention, okay? Remember, this is COVERT." She had most assuredly stressed the word covert. She knew he knew what it meant; he wasn't that stupid. Well, of course he wasn't stupid, but he was insanely cocky. And that's what got them into trouble. Big trouble.

He had came blazing around the corner, a grouping of Swatbots following him, firing away with all they had. She had immediately curse her luck, and prepare for combat. Fortunately, there hadn't been TOO many, and they had manage to dispatched the bots with little hazard; luck had been with them. Unfortunately…

"Darnit, Sonic! The mission's been compromised, now! We've got to get the heck out of here before more-" And that was all she finished before an intense pain filled her, and she felt herself being flung towards-and impacting- a far wall. When she managed to get the strength to turn around, what she saw filled her with dread.

Metal Sonic.

Somehow, he had blindsided both her and Sonic, and currently he and Sonic were dueling it out in a high-speed battle, one which she could only watch from the sidelines. Slowly, however, she saw Sonic gain the upper hand. She considered the fight his, when he pulled out an unforeseen maneuver. Lashing out with his robotic foot, there was an intense flash of light, and a slicing wave of blue energy launched from his leg and impacted Sonic before she could blink. He was sent careening though a building, and tumbled for a good few meters before stopping.

His head lifted once, and then dropped.

Her initial fear was that he had been killed, but luckily, she managed to she his chest rising and falling. Good…he was unconscious, but alive.

Herself, she wasn't so sure of. Rising to her feet, she barely had time to register where he was before he was upon her, raining a flurry of blows on her being, and knocking her to the pavement once more, this time far more beaten and bruised. Bringing her back up to present time.

"Heh, heh, heh…I admire your tenacity…but you are doomed. Realize your fate," the monstrosity hissed in its sinister voice. As she heard those words, her resolve flared up, and her soul burned.

"No…" She got to her feet, and assumed a battle pose. "No way I'll ever give up to you…"

She could've sworn a grin appeared on the robotic menace's facial features. "…As you wish. Your death will be quick…however, it WILL be painful."

Almost before those words finished, he had torn a deadly gash in her side, his metal claws glistening with warm blood. In desperation, she threw a punch, which Metal caught with little difficulty. And he didn't let go, either.

Sally resisted the urge to scream in agony as she felt the bones in her hand break and shatter under his iron grip, and even more when he snapped her right arm in two.

"Amazing how you animals are so fragile…" Metal said in mock wonder. "So easy to break and rend…" Another slash to the abdomen left her stomach spilling blood, and with the previous beating and the gash in her side still bleeding freely, she was losing it, and fast. She could already feel her life slipping away from her…

"Hmm…your vital signs are getting weaker…good." He slammed her to the ground once more, finally eliciting a cry of pain from her. She could feel his metal boot on top of her face, ready to deliver the final stomp.

"And so ends the life of the great heiress to the Kingdom of Knothole…pathetic."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see something moving…

Sonic. He was alive.

And so was hope.

As she smiled, the boot came down.


End file.
